Erin Paine
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Chad Paine (November 2, 2013 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Carson (son) Brooklyn, Everly & Holland (daughters) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Gil Bates (father) Kelly Bates (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Zachary, Lawson, Nathan, Trace, Jackson, Warden, Isaiah, Judson & Jeb (brothers) Michaela, Alyssa, Tori, Carlin, Josie, Katie, Addallee, Ellie & Callie-Anna (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 10 biological nephews & nieces Charles Paine & Tammy Paine (parents-in-law) 9 brothers & sisters-in-law 4 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Erin Elise Paine (née Bates) (born May 2, 1991) is the third child and second daughter of Gil Bates and Kelly Bates. She is the sister of Zachary Bates, Michaela Keilen, Lawson Bates, Nathan Bates, Alyssa Webster, Tori Smith, Trace Bates, Carlin Stewart, Josie Balka, Katie Bates, Jackson Bates, Warden Bates, Isaiah Bates, Addallee Bates, Ellie Bates, Callie-Anna Bates, Judson Bates and Jeb Bates. She is the wife of Chad Paine and the mother of their children, Carson, Brooklyn, Everly and Holland. Early life Erin Elise Bates was born on May 2, 1991, to Gil Bates and Kelly Bates. She was the couple's third child, and they went on to have sixteen more children after her. "We have a lot of fun together," Erin said of having so many siblings. "We do everything together. We laugh together. We cry together. It's like having best friends around all the time." As a young adult, Erin said that she felt she matured faster than most kids do due to the role she played in helping take care of her younger siblings. She also spoke highly of her childhood, saying: “Looking back on my childhood and the way that my parents raised me, I can’t think of anything that was negative. Everything, looking back, is really positive, and we made the best memories, and yes, we may not have had a television or things that most kids might have, but at the same time, we substituted that for playtime with dad. Or, you know, playing games as a family or making memories. So, I don’t feel like we missed out on anything and, actually, I think we were smarter because of it. Instead of watching TV and being consumed with video games and stuff like that, we would read books and now all of us kids really have such a love for reading and I think that was very wise of my parents." Along with her siblings, Erin was home-schooled growing up. As part of her schooling, Erin took piano lessons. Erin was raised as an active participant of Bill Gothard's Institute in Basic Life Principles, but has denounced this institute as an adult. Personal life Courtship Erin met Chad Paine at a Valentines Banquet in 2011. Over the next two years, the couple got to know each other. In the fall of 2012, Chad asked Erin's father, Gil, for permission to court Erin, and he said yes. On December 4, 2012, Chad took Erin to Gatlinburg, where he asked her to court while riding the skylift. Aftewards they had dinner at The Peddler Steakouse. Engagement On August 5, 2013, Chad and Erin had lunch at Calhoun's with Erin's parents. Then they took a stroll on a dock that led to a swing. After swinging for awhile, they headed to Whitestone Country Inn in Kingston, Tennessee. They went on a canoe ride before getting dressed up and going on a horse and buggy ride to a gazebo where Chad had set up flowers, his guitar, and the ring box. In the ring box, Erin found a note that said "I finally worked up the courage!" When she read it, he knelt down and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He proposed, and Erin said yes. Marriage Erin married Chad Paine on November 2, 2013, in Tennessee. Erin's bridesmaids were sisters Alyssa and Carlin and family friends Becky Keilen and Abby Paine, with sister Tori serving as the maid of honor. Although Erin also asked her older sister, Michaela, to be in the wedding, Michaela declined because she didn't want to stand up in front of such a large crowd. One of Erin's brothers, Zach, was a groomsman in the wedding as well. Erin's sister, Callie, served as the flower girl. Erin's wedding was coordinated by Kim Nafziger. Her aunt, Kim Adkins (who works at Gallery Florist in Mebane, North Carolina), provided all of the floral arrangements, wedding bouquets, and reception decore. Another aunt, Kay Mount, from Ringgold, Georgia, made the cakes. A number of other family friends contributed and prepared food. For the first few nights of their honeymoon, Erin and Chad stayed a cabin called "Moonlight and Roses" in the Smoky Mountains of Tennessee. Then they flew to Shannon, Ireland, where they stayed at the Oak Wood Arms Hotel for a night. They spent the rest of their honeymoon in a rented house on the Dingle Peninsula in County Kerry, Ireland. The two were struck by the beauty of all of their locations. After getting married, the two moved into a house in Clinton, Tennessee. Motherhood Erin got pregnant soon after getting married with a due date in October of 2014, but in March of 2014, they discovered that the baby had stopped developing early on. Erin had to have a D&C. Erin suffered multiple miscarriages after that. Doctors were able to determine that Erin suffered from a blood clotting disorder, and would require medication to carry pregnancies to term. Erin spoke of her struggles in an interview: "Going through a miscarriage is one of the hardest things. You build up all these expectations, and you prepare, and you have the date in your mind, and it's just heartbreaking when that ends. It's like your world's been crushed. When you go through something difficult, it just makes you all the more strong and it makes you look to each other for comfort. It made us look to the other people who had gone through difficult situations and really, hopefully, encouraged them through it, as well." On January 23, 2015, the couple announced that they were pregnant again. Erin suffered from a lot of morning sickness during this pregnancy: "For the first four or five months, I was completely incapable of doing anything. I was so sick that I had to stop teaching piano lessons, stop doing pretty much everything. I pretty much stayed in bed the whole time. I told Chad, 'I felt like I’ve had the flu for months and months!'" On March 6, 2015, Erin and Chad announced that they were having a boy. On May 14, 2015, Erin gave birth to her first son, Charles Steven "Carson" IV in Knoxville, Tennessee. "Words cannot describe the joy we feel, the pregnancy has been filled with times of excitement and gratitude, but also with many fears about Carson's safety." On February 14, 2016, Erin and Chad announced that they were expecting their second child, who was due that summer. They later said that their second child, who they would name Brooklyn Elise, was due in August. At 5:42 am on August 6, 2016, Erin gave birth to her second child, Brooklyn Elise. Brooklyn weighed 6 pounds and 6 ounces. On October 17, 2017, Erin and Chad announced that they were expecting their third child, a daughter named Everly Hope, with a due date of April 28, 2018. "We are overjoyed to be adding baby Everly Hope to our family this April. She is already loved and adored so much. Our hands are full with two little ones-the giggles, slobbery kisses, and yes, the diapers! We know it will be quite an adventure, and we are definitely anticipating her arrival. We are grateful, so very grateful." At 4:12 am on March 30, 2018, Erin gave birth to a daughter, Everly Hope. She weighed 5 pounds, 4 ounces and was 18 inches long. In a joint statement, Erin and her husband Chad said, "She has already been smothered with love and kisses, and our hearts are so thankful to God for a healthy little baby girl. Seeing Carson and Brooklyn's faces light up at the sight of their sister brought us to tears. It feels like we are experiencing a little bit of heaven on earth right now." On June 6, 2019, Erin and Chad announced that they are expecting their fourth child, who is due in December of 2019. On July 25, 2019, they announced that the child will be a daughter named Holland Grace. At 5:24 am on November 26, 2019, Erin gave birth to a daughter, Holland Grace. She weighed 5 pounds, 5 ounces. Of her birth, her parents said, "Our hearts are overflowing with happiness and love as we embrace our newest gift, Holland Grace. The thrill of welcoming a baby into a family never gets old, and with the added excitement of big brother and sisters, the thrill has only escalated! We are especially grateful this Thanksgiving season with the delivery of a healthy baby, surrounded by a loving family and friends. We are already so in love with this new chapter in our lives! We're blessed." Career Education Erin attended Crown College of the Bible to pursue a bachelors degree in music ministry. Erin borrowed $2,000 from her brother Lawson to help pay for her schooling. Erin was said to be a good student. She graduated magna cum laude on May 5, 2014, and was awarded the Brad Askew Award for Music Ministry. Music Erin's first album, "Merciful and Mighty" was released on August 27, 2010. It contained 13 tracks, mostly hymns. In 2012, Erin released her second album, "Down Home Gospel". It contained 11 tracks, mostly hymns. On November 1, 2015, Erin released a third album, "Comfort & Joy". It contained 12 tracks, all Christmas songs. On October 27, 2016, Erin released her fourth album, "Lullaby". It contained 12 tracks, mostly children's music. Erin also plays the piano and sings at a number of events, including weddings. Teaching At some point, Erin taught piano lessons to kids outside of her family. It is unknown if she still does this. Television Erin appeared on the TLC show 19 Kids and Counting many times as a teenager and young adult, with her wedding being the main focus of the 2014 episode "Wedding Bells". In 2012, TLC aired one season of the show United Bates of America, which focused on Erin's family. In 2015, UpTV began airing a similar show, Bringing Up Bates. Erin is regularly featured on both shows. Bates Sisters Boutique On March 18, 2019, Erin, along with her sister Carlin and sister-in-law Whitney, announced that she was opening a clothing store called Bates Sisters Boutique. The online store officially launched on April 19, 2019. Many of the items sold out within hours. Gallery Erin-Baby.jpg|Erin as a baby. ErinChad-Courting.jpg|Chad asking Erin to court. ErinChad-Engaged.jpg|Chad proposing to Erin. ErinChad-Married.jpg|Just married. ErinChad-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. ErinChad-Carson.jpg|Erin, Chad, Kelly, Gil and baby Carson. ErinChad-Pregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy annuncement #2. ErinChad-Brooklyn.jpg|Erin, Chad, Carson and baby Brooklyn. ErinChad-Pregnant3.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #3. ErinChad-Everly.jpg|Erin, Chad, Carson, Brooklyn and baby Everly. ErinChad-Pregnant4.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #4. Category:Paines Category:Married Category:Parents